True Colours, True Family, True Love
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is declared innocent but Dumbledore still sends him back to the Dursley's where he is visited by his true family High King Orelon and High Queen Selene of Alfheim. They tell his about his family and his inheritance, his multiple wives and abilities. And he gets his parents back. Harry finds out that the Weasley's and Du


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry defeats Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is declared innocent but Dumbledore still sends him back to the Dursley's where he is visited by his true family High King Orelon and High Queen Selene of Alfheim. They tell his about his family and his inheritance, his multiple wives and abilities. And he gets his parents back. Harry finds out that the Weasley's and Dumbledore betrayed him. Harry owns Hogwarts so he makes changes. What will happen 6 year…

* * *

 **Author's Note: No Horcrux's and Harem. It is in 2006 not 1996. So Harry was born in 1990.**

* * *

 **Crossover with Avengers**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed at the Dursley's and stared out the window at the night sky he had a broken arm from Vernon and had stomached a few punches from Dudley.

He had just defeated Voldemort two weeks ago. Everyone was hailing him a hero for saving them. He had got injuries from the fight be Madam Pomfrey had fixed him. And the Ministry all saw Peter Pettigrew fighting with the other Death Eaters. He had been captured by the Order who had been helping and a trial had taken place for Sirius as he was caught at the Ministry too. They had been given a trial with Sirius being compensated for his time in Azkaban. And Peter was sent through the veil.

Harry thought he would be able to go with Sirius now but Dumbledore insisted him going back to the Dursley's as Death Eaters were still out there and could get to him. Harry tried to argue but Dumbledore wouldn't have it.

Now he was back with his abusive relatives and Hermione and Ron haven't contacted him but Luna and Neville.

Suddenly a light fills the room and Harry goes for his wand slowly as he had injuries. A tall man with silver hair comes out and a woman with red hair. They both were tall and had pointed ears.

"Who are you?" Harry asks

"Your Haraldr?" the man asks

"Of course he is be looks like our Lillian", the woman says

"I am Harry. Who and what are you? I am sorry if that is rude", Harry asks

"I am High King Orelon of Alfheim and this is one of my wives High Queen Selene. We are High Elves. Immortal beings", High King Orelon says

"Why are you here?" Harry asks

"We are your grandparents. Lillian your mother is our daughter and Crown Princess", High Queen Selene replies

"You talk about her as if she is still here", Harry says his mind spinning on the information given to him

"She gave us a time delayed letter. Would you like to read it?" High Queen Selene asks

"Yes that might help", Harry says

High King Orelon hands over the letter and Harry lowers his wand.

 _Dear Father and Mother,_

 _If your reading this then my letters saying where Haraldr was meant to go and about myself and my husband have gone astray. And that we have been 'killed' by Voldemort. This letter is meant to come to you sometime before Haraldr or Harry as we call him turns 16._

 _Haraldr is the son of myself and Lord James Potter a Midgardian Wizard. He won't come in to his inheritance unless you active the gene. And you will need to explain everything to him._

 _We would like you to get Harry from Petunia as I have seen him with her and take him to Gringotts. He will need an inheritance test, abilities test and soulmate coming spell that the Nation can do. But I have seen the soulmate spell is unnecessary as one of his soulmates has gathered the rest and is waiting at Gringotts for all of you._

 _Two more things you must do is get Gringotts to bring the dagger I entrusted to them to keep and give it to Harry, you two and a full sibling of mine you must all four of you hold it at the same time. That dagger holds the souls of James and myself. We will be returned to full strength._

 _Third Harry has some injuries that are their now and some that were not treated and abilities blocked that Goblins will be about to help. We will need a time chamber from them as all the treatments and blocks coming off will make his recovery long. We will need at least 3 years and in the chamber it will only be 3 hours. You will also be able to study and redo your O.W.L.S in the Chamber and that is perfectly legal._

 _I will explain more when you free us._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _And Harry I know you are reading this and your father and I are really proud of you and that you should pack all your stuff as you would be going back to Petunia ever. She is only my adopted sister after all._

 _Love_

 _Crown Princess Lillian Jasmine Northstar-Potter_

 _Princess of Alfheim_

 _Lady Potter_

Harry gasps with tears his parents were alive!

"So I am to come with you?" Harry asks

"Yes. Where are you things and owl? We will get them as you look to be injured", High Queen Selene asks

"Those beasts downstairs did this?" High King Orelon asks

"Yes they did Grandfather", Harry says

"They will pay. Lets let your owl out first but I think she is not an owl", High King Orelon says touching Hedwig and a burst of power comes out

She glows a minute so bright that Harry couldn't see then the light went and she was a white, silver and gold phoenix.

"Wow she is beautiful", Harry says

Hedwig trills and flies to Harry and sits on his not injured shoulder.

"My things I didn't want the Dursley's to see are under the floor boards and the rest is under the stairs", Harry says

High King Orelon goes to the stuff from under the stairs and High Queen Selene gets all the stuff in the room.

"Do I have a lot of family on Mum's side?" Harry asks

"Yes. Orelon had to marry 34 women one for each region on Alfheim. So you have other grandmothers too. We all treat the children of another like our own. You have your cousins too", High Queen Selene replies

"So I have to marry that many?" Harry asks

"Maybe it might be different for you even though you're the Crown Prince at the moment till your mother is out of that dagger. But if your soulmates are not on Alfheim the council on Alfheim will have to live. As your soul would already be matched up", High Queen Selene says

"What is some witches here our my soulmates? You said Elves are immortal they won't be", Harry replies

"We can change they and their families. It is a ritual with our blood", High Queen Selene says

"You introduced yourself as the High Queen what are my Grandfathers other wives?" Harry asks

"Queens. I am High Queen because the main region of Alfheim is Asturia. So I have the right", High Queen Selene says

"Would all of them like me?" Harry asks

"I am sure Grandson", High King Orelon says walking in with the trunk

"You took too long. What did you do?" High Queen Selene asks

"I made sure they won't be about to tell anyone about where Harry is. We will deal a harsher punishment later", High King Orelon says

High Queen Selene puts everything in the room in the trunk with magic. Harry makes sure nothing is left behind. He gets up with a wince.

"Don't worry you will get healed soon", High Queen Selene replies

"Lets go to Gringotts were they are waiting", High King Orelon says

Hedwig offers her tail. And each talk a tail feather. With a flash they disappear from 4 Privat Drive…

* * *

 _Gringotts…_

* * *

Harry appears in a large room and there was many people there. Harry was nervous will all these people especially the girls some he knew he would be soul mated too. He sees Katie Bell, Fay Dunbar, Padma Patil, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Lilith Moon and two Slytherin's he knew as Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. He recognised the Delacour's and Gabrielle was looking at him.

"King Ragnok", High King Orelon says, "King Zeus of Olympus what do you here and your council? King Odin and Queen Frigga too? And you too Prince Loki and the Avengers"

"Your Majesty", King Ragnok replies

"I am here because your grandson is apparently is the soulmate of my sister and my daughter", Zeus says glaring

"Your grandson is the soulmate of my only daughter Ingrid. Which will give us a great alliance", King Odin says

"Your grandson is the soulmate of my daughter Hela", Loki says

"Well that is interesting. We didn't know who?" High King Orelon asks

"Hestia and Artemis", Zeus says

"That will be interesting who found out the soul bonds of Haraldr?" High Queen Selene asks

"I did. I am Morgana Le Fey and another of Haraldr's soul mates. With the help of Apollo and Aphrodite we found them all", Morgana replies

"And some were in other realms", Aphrodite says

"I am Maysna your Aunt. I am unmated yet", Princess Maysna says

"I am Belle your Aunt. I am unmated yet", Princess Belle says

"I am Dustan your Uncle. I am unmated yet too", Prince Dustan says

"All gods introduce yourselves to Haraldr", High Queen Selene says sitting Harry in a seat gently

They all do. And Harry's eyes on Hestia met and the bond opens. Hestia had brown hair and gold like flame eyes. Zeus growls as he feels the bond but goes on introducing his council. Harry's eyes met Artemis's who was looking at his with anger until their eyes met and their bond opened up. She had auburn hair and silver eyes. Zeus growls again in anger hoping the what Apollo and Aphrodite wasn't true but now he knew it was true.

Odin then introduces his family and Harry's eyes met Princess Ingrid's and their bond opens. Ingrid has blonde hair and blue eyes.

Loki introduces his daughter and Hela smirks and looks into Harry's eyes and the bond opens. Hela had black hair and green eyes that kept switching to black.

Thor introduces the Avengers including Loki's husband Tony and Thor's girlfriend Jane and her friends. Harry's eyes met Darcy's and the bond forms. Thor gasps sensing it.

"Darcy you have bonded with Haraldr", Thor says

"I know. I haven't been truthful I came to Midgard to get away. I am Imperial Princess Darcy of Alera home of the Elementals", Darcy says showing her skills

"Why never tell us?" Jane asks

"I wanted peace", Darcy says

"Lets continue", High King Orelon says

"I am Director Fury of SHIELD. Your mother Lily is my adopted sister with Petunia. I take it that is where you were?" Fury asks

"Yes sir", Harry says

"I need to pay Petunia a visit by the looks of you", Fury says looking at his injuries

"My Lords and Ladies lets get on with this. I have a letter with instructions. You need a soul bond test. All of your soulmates are here. Why don't they introduce themselves?" King Ragnok asks

"I am Princess Ingrid Odinsdottir of Asgard", Princess Ingrid says smiling

"I am Princess Kaetia Vancesdottir of Vanaheim", Princess Kaetia says

Kaetia had blonde hair and purple eyes.

"I am Princess Kyrath Mytheansdottir of Realm Catherion", Kyrath says

Kyrath had light brown hair and grey eyes.

"I am Princess Mayaserana Celestesdottir of Realm Celestial. Tony Stark is my Grandfather as he adopted my mother", Princess Mayaserana says

"Don't say that", Tony groans

Mayaserana had golden blonde hair with golden eyes.

"I am Princess Inividia Highstar of the Summer Court. I am a Faerie", Princess Inividia says

Inividia had red hair and green eyes.

"I am Imperial Princess Nasuada Moonflight of the Realm Dracona. Draconais's are dragons who turn human", Imperial Prince Nesuada says

Nesuada had black hair and blue eyes.

"I am Princess Marelda Lanfeld of Realm Nidavellir I am a dwarf", Princess Marelda says

Marelda had black hair and grey eyes.

"I am Lady Katiryi Eldichsdottir of Alfheim", Lady Katiryi says

Katiryi has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Katie Bell", Katie says

"Fay Dunbar", Fay says

"Padma Patil", Padma says

"Luna Lovegood", Luna says smiling

"Lilith Moon and I am a vampire", Lilith says

"Su Li", Su says

"Daphne Greengrass", Daphne says

"Tracey Davis", Tracey says

"Millicent Bulstrode", Millicent says

"Gabrielle Delacour. As you know I am a Veela", Gabrielle says

"Lupe Lupin", Lupe says quietly

"Your father is Remus?" Harry asks

"Yes. But my mother took myself and my siblings away. I am a werewolf", Lupe says

"Morgana Le Fey. I am immortal and live on Olympus. I am not dark as the legends say", Morgana says

"I am Ebony Flamel", Ebony says

Ebony has blonde hair with ebony highlights and blue eyes.

"Sarah Diggory. My parents wanted me to have nothing to do with you. But I can't ignore the soul bond so Lady Le Fey made sure they couldn't tell anyone where I was going", Sarah says

Sarah had brown hair and eyes.

"Mercy Abbott, sister to Hannah. I am a year younger", Mercy says

Mercy had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Delphini Lestrange. Please don't judge me based on my mother and father I am not like them", Delphini replies

"I won't", Harry says

"I am Elektra McGonagall", Elektra says

Elektra had black hair and brown eyes.

"I am Guinevere Prewett. I am an Angel", Guinevere says

Guinevere had red hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Sashandra Urguart", Sashandra says

Sashandra had brown hair and green eyes.

"I am Lyndsey Pomfrey", Lyndsey says

"I am Lilliandi McKinnon. I am part star from my dead. Both my parents are dead and I have a brother and sister", Lilliandi says

Lilliandi had white blond hair and blue eye.

"I am Ziva Flitwick. I am part Goblin and am the daughter of Professor Flitwick. I have 5 siblings", Ziva says

"I am Cherry Sprout. Daughter of Professor Pomona Sprout. I too don't go to Hogwarts", Cherry says Cherry had brown hair and brown eyes.

"I am Ivy Meadows. My mother died in the last war. I have three siblings and we are part Faerie", Ivy says

Ivy had light blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"I am Euphoria Flame. I am a phoenix that can turn into a human", Euphoria says

"I am Ariadne Spirit. I am a Siren", Ariadne says

Ariadne had black hair and ocean blue eyes

"I am Prala Desmond. I am ½ Demon, and ½ Witch", Prala says

Prala had black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I am Perfecta Pettigrew. Please don't judge because of my father. My mother was raped and escaped with me. She gave me up. I didn't know about my father till I was 11", Perfecta says

Perfecta had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Mystery Axehammer. I am a goblin", Mystery says

"Lady Hestia Goddess of the Health, Home and Family", Hestia says

"Lady Artemis Goddess of the Moon, Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood, Forests, Hills and Archery", Artemis says

"I am Hela Goddess of the Dead. Queen of the Norse Underworld, Queen of Helheim and Niflheim", Hela says

"I am Hylla Ramirez-Arellano. Demigod daughter of Bellona and Queen of the Amazons", Hylla says

"I am Sucipia Dixon demigod daughter of Apollo", Sucipia says

"I am Clarisse La Rue demigod daughter of Ares", Clarisse says

"I am Skye a SHIELD Agent and daughter of Poseidon", Skye says

"I am Embla Moody demigod daughter of Goddess Bellona and Alastor Moody", Embla says, "Dad doesn't know I am here I am normally at the Roman Camp for demigods"

"I am Esma Ollivander. Demigod daughter of Hecate and granddaughter of Garrick Ollivander", Esma says

"I am Perenelle Snape. Demigod daughter of Athena and Severus Snape", Perenelle says

Each time Harry met their eyes he felt the bond open up.

"All 43 of you are my soulmates?" Harry asks

"Yes", Morgana says

"Now the inheritance test. It will also show you your titles given by your soulmates", King Ragnok replies, "I need 7 drops of blood"

Harry cuts his uninjured hand and blood flows on the parchment. Names begin to appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Prince Haraldr James Potter_

 _ **Lordships**_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (By Apollo)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (By God Hades)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bonham (By Magic) (By Apollo)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (From Sirius Black)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Flamel (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (By God Zeus)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Hufflepuff (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ravenclaw (By Athena)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (By Hermes)_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Ilvermorny_

 _Lord of the Most Ancient and Royal House of Beauxbatons (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (By distant relation)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Pendragon (By Zeus)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Emrys (By Hecate)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Le Fey (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Imperial and Royal House of Tudor_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Shafiq_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Salem_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Triple (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prince (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Urquart (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (By Magic)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Lestrange (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Fleamont (By Hephaestus)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Steward (By Conquest)_

 _Lord of the Noble House of Max_

 _Prince of Alfheim (By Mother)_

 _Lord of the Royal House of Highstar (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Vanaheim (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Asgard (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Catherion (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Celestial (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Jotunheim (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Nidavellir (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Dracona (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Alera (By Soulmate)_

 _Lord of Olympus (By Soulmate)_

 _ **Heirs:**_

 _Crown Prince of Alfheim (Birthright)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass (By Soulmate)_

 _Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Abbott (By Soulmate)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Diggory (By Soulmate)_

 _Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Davis (By Soulmate)_

 _Heir of the Noble House of McGonagall (By Soulmate)_

 _Heir of the Noble House of Lovegood (By Soulmate)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Potter Family Vault_

 _Peverell Vault_

 _Bonham Vault_

 _Black Vault_

 _Gryffindor Vault_

 _Hufflepuff Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Fleamont Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Emrys Vault_

 _Tudor Vault_

 _Shafiq Vault_

 _Salem Vault_

 _Triple Vault_

 _Prince Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Steward Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _ **Withdrawals made by Order of Goblin Manager Jaknok**_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 80,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 4,000 pounds per month to Petunia Dursley_

 _November 1991: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge_

 _November 1991: Withdrawn of 5,000 Galleons to Sybill Treawney_

 _November 1991-2005: Withdrawals of 2,000 Galleons a year by Albus Dumbledore to Arabella Figg_

 _December 1991: Withdraw of 65,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1992: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition for William Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 1992-2005: Withdraws of 1,000 Galleons for Sybill Treawney salary each year_

 _September 1992-1994: Withdraws of 50,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _November 1992-2005: Withdraws of 10,000 Galleons each year to Albus Dumbledore for Magical Guardian each year_

 _November 1991-2005: Withdraws of 10,000 Galleons each session to Albus Dumbledore for being Regnant to the Potter Wizengamot Seat._

 _August 1994: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition for Charles Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _September 1995: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 1996-1997: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1997: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition for Percival Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _October 1997: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 1997: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons Elphias Doge_

 _June 1998-2001: Withdraw of 44,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 1999: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons for Tuition for George and Fredrick Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _June 2001: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Elphias Doge._

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Order of the Phoenix._

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition for Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2001: Withdraw of 3,000 pounds for the trauma to Dudley Dursley for having a pigs tail._

 _September 2001-2006: Withdraws of 3,000 Galleons each year for potions from Horace Slughorn by Albus Dumbledore_

 _October 2001: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley_

 _December 2001: Withdraw of 500 Galleons for Ronald Weasley to stay at Hogwarts_

 _December 2001: Withdraw of 3,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for herself, Arthur and Ginevra Weasley to go to Romania._

 _May 2002: Withdrawal of 500 Galleons each to Ronald and Hermione Granger for going into the forbidden Forest_

 _June 2002: Withdraw of 5,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley for going through the test._

 _June 2002: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for nearly getting her Ronald killed._

 _June 2002: 20 Books from the Potter Vaults go to Hermione Granger's vault by Albus Dumbledore for helping._

 _June 2002: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons each to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for Spying that year_

 _July 2002: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Elphias Doge by Albus Dumbledore_

 _July 2002: Withdraw of 3,000 Pounds by Albus Dumbledore to Petunia and Vernon Dursley for damage to their home and not getting the promotion._

 _August 2002: Withdraw of 9,000 Galleons for remainder of Tuition for Muggle-Born Hermione Granger_

 _August 2002: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons for Tuition of Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2002: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons and 5 books from the Potter Vault for Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,500 Galleons for Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 1,500 Galleons for Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 25,000 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix by Albus Dumbledore_

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 35,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for tricking her son into flying that car to school and tarnishing the Weasley name._

 _September 2002: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for fixing the Whomping Willow._

 _September 2002 – June 2003: 500 Galleons to Gilderoy Lockhart for each special detention with Harry_

 _March 2003: Withdraw of 15,000 Galleons and 20 Books from Potter Vault to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore for being petrified._

 _May 2003: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore for going into the Forbidden Forest._

 _June 2003: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Ginevra nearly dying_

 _June 2003: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to Molly Weasley for Ronald nearly getting crushed in the chamber._

 _July 2003: Withdraw of 800 Galleons by Molly Weasley for a trip to Egypt_

 _July 2003: Withdraw of 5,000 Pounds by Albus Dumbledore to the Dursley's for trauma magic had on them._

 _July 2003: Withdraw of 5,000 Pounds by Albus Dumbledore to Margorie Dursley as a prize._

 _July 2003: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Minister Fudge_

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Horace Slughorn from Molly Weasley for potions._

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 60,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley._

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 40,000 Galleons to Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2003: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Elphias Doge._

 _September 2003: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore._

 _May 2004: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons and 10 Books by Albus Dumbledore to Hermione Granger for nearly having her soul sucked out._

 _May 2004: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Ronald Weasley for trauma down by his broken leg and Peter Pettigrew._

 _May 2004: Withdraw of 15,000 Galleons to Peter Pettigrew by Albus Dumbledore to flee Great Britain._

 _July 2004: Withdraw of 60,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore for the Triwizard Tournament._

 _July 2004: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Minister Fudge_

 _July 2004: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Barty Crouch Sr._

 _July 2004: Withdraw of 15,000 Pounds by Albus Dumbledore to the Dursley's for the fireplace and for the trauma to Dudley Dursley._

 _July 2004: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Elphias Doge._

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Horace Slughorn from Molly Weasley for potions._

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 27,000 Galleons to Alastor Moody_

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 30,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore_

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 50,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for the Quidditch World Cup_

 _August 2004: Withdraw of 20,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for danger at the Quidditch Cup_

 _September 2004: Withdrawal of 1,500 Galleons to Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley and 1,000 Galleons and 7 books from the Potter Vaults to Hermione Granger for spying._

 _October 2004: Withdrawal of 3,000 Galleons to Rita Skeeter by Albus Dumbledore_

 _December 2004: Withdraw of 500 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Ronald Weasley to not get Harry a date._

 _December 2004: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Cho Chang by Albus Dumbledore to not go out with Harry._

 _December 2004: Withdraw of 1,000 Galleons to Rita Skeeter by Albus Dumbledore_

 _February 2005: Withdraw of 2,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley by Albus Dumbledore for being in danger._

 _June 2005: Withdraw of 70,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Amos Diggory._

 _June 2005: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons to the Daily Prophet by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2005: Withdrawal of 3,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2005: Withdrawal of 50,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to the Order of the Phoenix_

 _June 2005: Withdraw of 10,000 Galleons by Albus Dumbledore to Elphias Doge._

 _July 2005: Withdrawal of 5,000 Galleons to Dolores Umbridge by Albus Dumbledore_

 _July 2005: Withdrawal of 40,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley_

 _July 2005: Withdraw of 4,000 Galleons to Horace Slughorn from Molly Weasley for potions._

 _August 2005: Withdrawal of 1,000 Galleons for ingredients to make Amortentia by Molly Weasley_

 _August 2005: Withdrawal of 4,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley Prefects for Gryffindor_

 _September 2005- June 2006: Withdraws of 1,000 Galleons a month to Dolores Umbridge as salary._

 _September 2005 – June 2006: Withdrawals of 500 Galleons a month each to Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger with 2 books from the Potter Vault per month for Hermione Granger._

 _September 2005: Withdrawals of 500 Galleons to Dolores Umbridge for each detention she gave Harry by Albus Dumbledore._

 _November 2005: Withdraw of 8,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for getting her kids kicked off the Quidditch team._

 _December 2005: Withdrawal of 500 Galleons to Cho Chang by Albus Dumbledore to attract Harry._

 _December 2005: Withdrawal of 75,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley for her husbands treatment._

 _December 2005: Withdrawal of 20,000 Galleons for Albus Dumbledore_

 _January 2006 -: Withdrawal of 2,000 Galleons to Ginevra Weasley to seduce Harry._

 _March 2006: Withdrawal of 4,000 Galleons to Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley each by Albus Dumbledore._

 _June 2006: Withdrawal of 20,000 Galleons to Hermione Granger by Albus Dumbledore for putting her life on the line_

 _June 2006: Withdrawal of 30,000 Galleons to Ronald Weasley by Molly Weasley for her son being in danger and being attacked by Voldemort._

 _June 2006: Withdrawal of 20,000 Galleons to Ginevra Weasley by Molly Weasley for her daughter being in danger._

 _June 2006: Withdrawal of 5,000 Galleons to Ginevra Weasley to Seduce Harry by Albus Dumbledore_

 _June 2006: Withdrawal of 1,000 Galleons by Molly Weasley to make another batch of Amortentia_

 _XXX_

The gods were stunned he was the descendant of them. Harry saw that Dumbledore, Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Hermione were taking money out of his account. And other people and so much galleons and pounds had been taken out. And they were brewing Amortentia the love potion if he had read right.

"I want that stopped", Harry orders

"Of course and we will do an audit of all your vaults. The goblin who did this will be executed", King Ragnok says

"What is the salary of a Magical Guardian?" Harry asks

"2,000 Galleons a year same with a regent for the Wizengamot seat", King Ragnok says

"Can I have my properties list?" Harry asks

"Of course these are yours", King Ragnok says handing over a list

Harry saw he owned 4 Privat Drive, Hogwarts and the Burrow with several dozen other properties.

"I would like back rent on Privat Drive and the Burrow. I want all my money back but not yet. I will get all the evidence first", Harry says

"Spoken well Haraldr your mother would be proud", Director Fury says

"Now the abilities and injuries test. 14 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Harry does what he is told and a list appears on the parchment.

 _ **Abilities of Prince Haraldr James Potter**_

 _Magical Core (Mage: 50 % Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Wandless Magic: (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Photographic Memory: (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Analytical Abilities: (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _IQ: (170: 55% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Shape-Shifting: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Occlumency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Legilimency: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Natural Elemental: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Metamorphmagus: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Necromancy: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mist Control: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Seer: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Truth Reader: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Mind Speaking: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Empathetic Abilities: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Telekinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Aerokinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Atmokinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Electrorokinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Umbrakinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Geokinesis: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Battle Magic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Healing Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Glamour Abilities: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Weapon Knowledge: (98% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Heritage Knowledge: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Light Magic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parseltongue: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Parselmagic: (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Poisons Test**_

 _ **Crown Prince Haraldr James Potter-Northstar**_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Magic Depriving Potion_

 _Confusing Concoction (Makes the taker confused) (Brewer Molly Weasley)_

 _Befuddlement Draught (A Potion that makes the taker confused and reckless) (Brewer Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Love Potion (Keyed to Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley) (Brewer Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lust Potion (Keyed to Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley (Brewer Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's) (Brewer Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Weasley's)_ _(Brewer Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Hate Potion (Keyed to Severus Snape) (Brewer Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Forgetfulness Potion (Brewer Albus Dumbledore) (Still have trace amounts in system)_

 _Gregory's Unctuous Unction (Courses the drinker to believe whomever gave them potion is their best-friend) (Keyed to Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger)_

 _Weakness Potion (Brewer Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore) (Makes the drinker Weak)_

 _ **Confirmed Poisons**_

 _Trace Amount of Basilisk Venom_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm_

 _Binding Charm_

 _Compulsion Charms_

 _ **Confirmed Wards:**_

 _Mail Wards_

 _Blood Wards (Not made as no blood relation)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _55 Obliviates_

 _Memory Block_

 _Personality Curse_

 _Appearance Curse_

 _Hate Curse (Keyed to Severus Snape)_

 _Bonds Block_

 _Dark Magic Enraging Curse_

 _Muggle Enraging Curse_

 _ **Skeletal Damage: Current Injuries**_

 _Broken Ribs: 4 on Right/5 on Left_

 _Bruised Ribs: 5 on Right/6 on Left_

 _Left side Collar bone broken_

 _Left side Radius Bone broken in two places_

 _Left side Ulna Bone broken in one place_

 _Left side Wrist broken in three places_

 _ **Skeletal Damage: Old Injuries**_

 _Cracked Skull 5 times_

 _Broken Ribs 11 times (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Broken Humerus 6 times (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Scapula: 4 times right/5 times on left (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left side Collar Bone 6 times (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right side Collar Bone 4 times (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Radius Left: 7 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Radius Right: 6 times Broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Ulna Left: 8 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Ulna Right: 7 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Elbow: 1 time broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Elbow: 1 time broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Wrist Left: 9 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Wrist Right: 9 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Fingers Left: 11 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Fingers Right: 12 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Femur: 3 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Femur: 4 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Tibia: 5 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Tibia: 3 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Fibula: 3 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Fibula: 4 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Knee: 2 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Knee: 3 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Ankle: 4 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Ankle: 2 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Foot: 3 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Foot: 4 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Left Toes: 10 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Right Toes: 12 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Pelvis: 2 times broken (Never Healed Properly)_

 _Dislocated left shoulder: 5 times_

 _Dislocated right shoulder: 4 times_

 _Cracked Spin: 4 times (Never Healed Properly)_

The injuries list comes up and everyone was horrified. It was a wonder Harry could move from past and present injuries.

"Call Healers we will have a time chamber", High King Orelon orders

"Yes my King", Ragnok says calling healers

"I have a dagger that High King Orelon, High Queen Selene, Princess Maysna and Crown Prince Haraldr need to hold. We can do this while waiting for the healers", King Ragnok says holding a gold dagger that was shining

He brings it around and holds it out to all of them. They each touch it and the dagger glows gold and mist pours out and everyone backs up as two people appear. Harry's eyes widen these were his parents he didn't believe the letter but now he could.

"Mum, Dad", Harry says

"Haraldr", Lily says hugging Harry gently

"Harry", James says and hugs Harry

Lily then hugs her parents tightly and they do her.

"What have you done so far?" Lily asks taking a seat next to Harry after greeting everyone

They tell her as the goblin healers come in.

"We will do our own scans for Prince Haraldr. I am Ivaxe", a female goblin says

Ivaxe does the scan and was shocked this teen was in bad shape.

"What is it?" Lily asks

They show Lily the how list and Lily was furious. Her son would need all his bones reset and it would take over a year to get right before physical therapy.

"High King Orelon says you need a time chamber", King Ragnok says

"He will need one for us to heal him in time for school", Healer Ivaxe says

"How much time do you want?" King Ragnok asks

"4 years in the chamber so 4 hours out here", Lily orders

"Very well I will call the mages to do this. Why don't you decide who is coming in?" King Ragnok asks

"We would like tutors in there too please. Because of the blocks", James says

"I will organise goblin tutors is that alright?" King Ragnok asks

"It is", James says

"And we will teach him the way of combat", Thor says

"He will need weapons", Clarisse says

"I will go to the vaults with Harry. Lily can decide who comes with us into the Time Chamber", James says

"I want a letter sent to Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Paloma Sprout and Severus Snape. I need them checked for potions in a separate room. Then when you tell me the results I will decide if them will come in the chamber with us", Lily says

"All right your Highness", King Ragnok says writing out the letters and sending them off

"We will discuss other things go to the vaults", Lily says smiling at her son

They all agree and James takes Harry down to the Pendragon Vault. Prince Rakok opens the vault. Harry sees all the gold, silver, bronze and jewels in here. But all the other artefacts. He spots a sword in the stone.

"Is that Excalibur?" Harry asks

"Yes. Try to pull it. Even I can not do it", James says

Harry moves his good hand to the hilt and pulls and the sword comes out easterly.

"Well done Harry a good sword to train with. Now grab the scabbier and put Excalibur in", James says pointing at the scabbier

Harry puts it in its scabbier with his Dads help. And his Dad puts it around his sons waist.

"Can I have some of these books?" Harry asks

"Sure we will get an empty trunk and fill it up", James says

James finds an empty trunk and they fill it with books that might be useful.

"Now you need a bow", James says leading him to the Potter Vault

The Potter Vault opens and the same with the Pendragon was full of gold, silver, bronze and many other things including weapons. Harry looks over the weapons and feels a bow calling to him it was golden and had a quiver with arrows in it.

"That one", Harry says

"Good choice", James says taking the bow and quiver down

Harry also gets a celestial bronze sword from the Potter vault and more books. Next was the Romanov vault where Harry got some silver daggers and books about his heritage.

"What about the Emrys Vault?" James suggests

"Ok", Harry says

Prince Rakok takes them to the Emrys vault.

"It needs your blood on it to open it", Prince Rakok says

Harry pricks his finger and blood drops on the doors. The doors glow gold and they open. There was a lot of things in the Merlin Vault. There was a staff in a stone.

"Try and pull Merlin's Staff out of the stone if you do your truly Merlin's heir", Prince Rakok says

Harry does what he is told and it comes out as easterly as Excalibur.

"Your truly the heir of Merlin with that staff", Prince Rakok says

"How do I carry it?" Harry asks

"It will shrink", James says, "Just think it"

Harry does and the Staff stinks and Harry puts it in its holster that was next to the stone. They then collect books and go to the other vaults too look around for anything else…

* * *

 _Upstairs…_

* * *

King Ragnok had gathered the teachers Lily had wanted. They were all wondering why they were gathered. Severus Snape was sneering at the others.

"Ok everyone. I am King Ragnok I have been ordered to give you a test too see if you have any potions, curses, wards and anything else on you", King Ragnok says sitting down

"Who can order you King Ragnok?" Minerva asks

"I more powerful being", Severus says for King Ragnok knowing the gods had a handle in this

"Correct. And some other powerful beings. Now who wants to go first Professor Snape? Professor McGonagall? Professor Flitwick? Professor Sprout?" King Ragnok asks

"I will King Ragnok", Filius says bowing as himself was half goblin

"Need 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Filius cuts his palm and 7 drops of blood fall out. King Ragnok heals it and chants on the parchment. Writing begins to appear and King Ragnok hands a copy of it to Filius and send one to the opposite room.

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Charms Test**_

 _Filius Felix Flitwick_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm_

 _Compulsion Charms_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _23 Obliviates_

 _Memory Block_

 _Disconcern Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

Filius was speechless that Dumbledore had done this. He was also sure that the obliviates and a memory block was his doing too and the tracking charm and compulsion charms.

"Look", Filius says handing the results to the others and they looked shocked but Severus

"Why don't you look shocked Severus?" Minerva asks

"My mother told me to expect something like this. So I was prepared. Your mother didn't?" Severus asks

"No", Minerva says with pursed lips

"What do you mean your parents?" Filius asks

"We have divine parents. Mine is Athena Greek Goddess of Wisdom, Battle Strategy, Arts, Crafts. And Reason", Minerva says

"Mine are Hades and Persephone. I am a godling", Severus says

"That is surprising", Filius says

"I will take the test next", Paloma says

"7 drops of blood then", King Ragnok says

Paloma does and King Ragnok heals her hand and then chants in Gobbledegook. Writing appears on the parchment. King Ragnok copies the results and sends them to the next room.

"Here", King Ragnok says handing the results too Professor Sprout

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Charms Test**_

 _Paloma Panama Sprout_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm_

 _Compulsion Charms_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _27 Obliviates_

 _Memory Block_

 _Disconcern Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

Paloma was horrified she too had been dosed with potion and cursed.

"Can you get the potions out of me? And the curses and charms off me?" Paloma asks

"We will. Who is next?" King Ragnok asks

"I will", Minerva says stiffly

Minerva cuts her palm and 7 drops fall on the parchment. King Ragnok heals the cut then again chants and a list appears.

 _ **Potions, Curses, and Charms Test**_

 _Minerva Isobel McGonagall_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Lust Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _Tracking Charm_

 _Compulsion Charms_

 _ **Confirmed Curses:**_

 _31 Obliviates_

 _Memory Block_

 _Disconcern Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _ **Medical Reports:**_

 _2 Attempted Rapes by Albus Dumbledore_

"WHY THAT MAN! I will kill him", Minerva growls

"Now Professor Snape. 7 drops of blood", King Ragnok says

Severus cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood to the parchment. King Ragnok does the same again and writing appears and King Ragnok sends a copy to the other room.

 _ **Potions, Curses, Charms**_

 _Severus Tobias Snape_

 _ **Confirmed Potions:**_

 _Loyalties Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Obedience Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore)_

 _Imperius Potion (Keyed to Albus Dumbledore) (Brewed by Albus Dumbledore) (Only 10% Working)_

 _ **Confirmed Charms:**_

 _4 Tracking Charms_

 _Compulsion Charm_

 _Binding Charm (Binding 45% of his Magic)_

 _ **Confirmed Curses**_

 _45 Obliviates_

 _Memory Block_

 _Personality Curse_

 _Disconcern Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _Hate Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter)_

 _Hate Curse (Keyed to James Potter) (Lingering)_

 _Enraging Curse (Keyed to Harry Potter and Gryffindor)_

 _Disregard Curse (Keyed to Gryffindor and Harry Potter)_

 _Dark Mark_

 _ **Medical**_

 _Damage done to nerves due to Cruciatus Curse_

 _Damage done to mind due to Imperius Potion_

Severus swore his mother and father didn't tell him it was this bad.

"We will fix everything of course. The person who requested you here would like to see you with the others they have seen the reports on all of you. And know now it was Dumbledore not your own desires", King Ragnok says

"Who did you tell?" Severus asks harshly

"People that have been wronged as much as you. Now follow me and we will decide what to do about all these results", King Ragnok says getting up

They follow him to the next room which was big with a lot of people. Minerva could see her mother and grandfather. Paloma and Filius knew they were in the presence of gods and higher beings. Severus looked and saw his parents and one person he thought he would never see again. Lily. Her beautiful red hair flowed down her back she turned when she heard them and she smiled at them.

"Hello Sev, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout", Lily says

"Lily? You must be a Death Eater", Severus says, "You have been dead for 15 years"

"Not dead just trapped. Ask me questions if you want to make sure I am who I say I am", Lily says

"What was your favourite thing to do when we were kids?" Severus asks

"Fly of the swings and float down", Lily says

"What did you do too flowers?" Severus asks

"I made them come back to life", Lily replies

"Lily", Severus says hugging her

Lily hugs him back. Minerva had tears in her eyes.

"Lily", Minerva says hugging Lily when Severus let go

"Minerva", Lily says

"Do you know about your and James death?" Filius asks

"Yes but we aren't dead", Lily says

"How?" Severus asks

"Take seats. These are all family as you will know soon", Lily replies

Severus, Minerva, Filius, and Paloma take seats.

"I will explain how James and I survived. James and I trapped our souls in a dagger from my ancestors. It is used to store souls when a body is destroyed and it takes three blood members to get them out. James and I did this with letters to tell people to bring Harry here to claim his heritage and to met his grandparents. But those letters were stolen and I would say it was Dumbledore. James and I had a back up plan and it worked and it is why we are all here. Harry and my parents and siblings realised us", Lily explains

"Your parents? They are dead", Severus says

"No they aren't. I am actually not an Evans. I am Crown Princess Lillian Northstar of Alfheim. These are my parents High King Orelon and High Queen Selene one of his wives", Lily says

They shocked them. They took in the two royals and could see they were elves.

"Your High Elves?" Filius asks

"Yes. What do you know about us?" High King Orelon asks

"That elves are immortal and they may have many mates and know when they see the person they are the mates. They are also highly instinctive", Filius says

"And they can turn someone into an elf by ritual", Severus adds

"And their home world is one of the Nine Realms and more", Minerva adds

"Correct. But there are 34 regions in Alfheim and I have 34 wives", High King Orelon says

"Harry has 50 mates that he just met", High Queen Selene says

That shocked them. They then all introduced themselves.

"My daughter", Goddess Athena says hugging Minerva

"Mother. I am happy to see you", Minerva says

"My son", Goddess Persephone says hugging Severus

"You are looking good son", God Hades says

"Thanks Father, Mother", Severus says

Severus eyes land on the Princess Maysna and he feels strong emotions course through him.

"Looks like you are mated to our daughter Maysna. We welcome you to the family Lord Snape", High King Orelon says

"I am happy for you Dad", Perenelle Snape says to her father

"Thank you", Severus says to his daughter

Filius eyes Princess Belle and he tells there is a bond. But he couldn't have another soulmate he already had one.

"You too Mr Flitwick having a bond with my daughter Princess Belle", High King Orelon says

"I already have a soulmate", Filius says

"You can have more then two. Belle will just be your second wife", High Queen Selene says

"Hey Dad. Mum will be ok with it so will your other children", Ziva says

"Thanks Ziva my daughter", Filius says

Minerva had eyes for Prince Dustan and felt the bond. But she was too old for this young man.

"And you're the mate of our son Prince Dustan. Welcome to the family Minerva McGonagall", High Queen Selene says

"Hi Mum I am happy for you", Elektra says

"Me too", Ryan says after his older sister

"Thank you my children", Minerva says

They were introduced to Harry's mates and the others.

"What happened for Harry too be here?" Minerva asks

"This is a list of his injuries past in present", Lily says giving them the parchment

They all read and looked furious. Minerva hissed.

"How dare they!?" Minerva exclaims

"What are we going to do about it?" Severus asks

"King Ragnok has organised a Time Chamber we will be 4 years inside the chamber and only 4 hours out her. Would you like to come with us?" Lily asks

"We will be able to help with your problems too while your in there", King Ragnok adds

"I will go. I will help Harry in Herbology while I am there", Paloma says

"I will go too. I will do the same as Paloma", Filius says

"I will go too and help him after they have helped me with want has been done for me", Severus says

"I will go. I want to help Harry and be with my children", Minerva says

"Then you will come. Get the stuff you need and be back in one hour", Lily orders

Minerva, Filius, Paloma and Severus leave to go and get their stuff. And Filius and Paloma were going to get their families too.

James and Harry come back up within an hour off the Professors leave. Lily tells Harry that most of the group here were going to come with them in the time chamber along with the professors. Harry was surprised that these professors his Mum had said where coming to help themselves and to help him.

The gods eyed his weapons and they liked them very much. Apollo bragged about making the bow Harry had chosen. Hephaestus said he forged Excalibur with Hecate's magic.

Everyone was nearly ready for the chamber and they were only waiting for the professors. They do turn up and were shocked at the state Harry was in. The kids too looked shocked but Filius had told his family not to ask and the same with Paloma's family.

"Good luck", King Ragnok says as the Time chambers doors open

"We will hold the spell for 4 hours it will be 4 years for all of you", a mage goblin says

"The goblin healers and tutors are in there. You have everything you need but we can send anything in whenever we want and you us. There is a special box in there", King Ragnok says

"Thank you King Ragnok", High King Orelon says

"My pleasure my Kings and Queens. I will see you 4 years your time", King Ragnok says

They all enter the big room there were lots of different areas and an archery range, sparring range and a gym and all. There were rooms for beds and all. Goblins were waiting for them all to enter. Once all of them where in the doors where shut. And Harry was ready to begin his healing journey he knew it would be painful and frustrating, but he needed to do it. The other thing he could do here was get his grades up, get to know his family and get to know his soulmates…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
